ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic System (Akreious)
The Magic System Akreious uses. This is first used by Ultraman Exodus, not appearing in Mebius' run. Magic runs off of Mana, and if expended will use Chi which can be potentially fatal. Magic can be used as spells, and numerous have been made and some not documented on here. Magics can have signatures and different types such as Elements, Exodus, Genesis, Ancient, Divine, etc. It is impossible for science to explain this phenomenon. Not to be mistaken with Clee's magic system, Magic and Alchemy Magic System Magic in this world is a commonplace event; event the most worthless of people have at least some latent potential to perform household spells like the creation of a small flame. People who simply cannot use magic do not exist as even the very first beings born on Earth had magic naturally imbued into them. The strength of said magical spells immensely varies among tiers, with a "common" baseline for power levels being a cubed of the previous tier; however anything over tier 5 magic starts having exemptions to this "rule of thumb". Tier 1 Tier 1 is the weakest of the weak magic. These are basically normal household magic like telekinesis, telepathy and moderately powerful spells. Due to being so basic, it is one of the most explored and diverse tier. Despite being so "weak", it is an important magic that mages chain together in quick succession and is even capable of vaporizing buildings in some cases. Tier 2 Tier 2s are obviously a step up higher than Tier 1s. These can be viciously lethal, such as Fireblasts and full on thunderbolts. The basic spells of this tier is roughly equal or greater than tactical nukes of Technology. As such, even tier 2s are considered difficult magic and mages who could perform such magic could live a fairly easy life. Tier 3 (Over Magic) Tier 3s, also known as Over Magic, is an uncommon magic that most won't be able to perform. Should a mage be able to reach this tier of Magic, they'd be considered for Knight-hood and inducted into the Magical Academy automatically. Tier 4 (Maximize/Maximum) This tier of magic maximizes the potential of one single element. This magic is rare, and extremely powerful, that a single bolt of lightning from this magic is equal to thousands of normal lightning. The user's body during this phase could develop features such as sharper teeth, a tail, different eye colours, animal ears, or sometimes nothing at all (Or something not noticeable). Most Knights are at this level. Tier 5 (Twin Maximize/Maximum) This tier of magic maximizes the potential of any tier 4 spell or opens a whole new world of spells. These will instantly deplete all of the average person's mana pool and/or kill them. Even a failed spell of this level could instantly disintegrate a mountain if uncareful. The weakest lesser Dragons and Wyverns are at this tier level. This is possibly the most broad and widest range of magic, inside the perfect sweet spot of powerful yet diverse. Tier 6 (Triple Maximize/Maximum) Triple Maximize/Maximum are opening a new level of magic on a similar level to "Miracles". This magic is supposed to be but a myth with many Heroes stopping at Tier 5, but many modern-day mages debunk such an idea. This level of magic is able to impress even the King of Dragons, a creature that uses Ancient Magic. This is where Time and Space Magic becomes powerful enough to be combat effective and extremely strong. Tier 7 (Quadruple Maximize/Maximum) The strongest of the four maximize/maximum series. This tier of magic is usually only ever imbued into objects as most beings would instantly erase themselves from existence due to the sheer amount of magic present in a single spell. It is also of note that "Magic" of this level ceases to follow any semblance of the laws of physics, with the utmost simple spells being Slash and Force. Only a few thousand mages have ever reached this level of magic before, with most of them being "Chosen Ones" and Heroes blessed by God. Tier 8 (Over Maximize) This is the next step up from Quadruple Maximize. What this tier actually entails is mostly unknown, however it can be inferred to be massively superior to Tier 7 magic. Only a few hundred people has ever achieved this level of magic, with only 4 people existing in the modern world capable of such magic. Tier 9 (Hyper Magic) The strongest level of tier that normal mana is capable of achieving, it unleashes Normal mana's full potential. These are so powerful that one single spell is like the divine version of the over maximize ones. These however are of no match against Ancient Magic. In the history of the world, only 27 people ever reached this level and only one in the modern world. Tier 10 (Ancient Magic) A stage of magic used by mystical creatures that naturally generate magic, not only absorbing it from the environment. The disparity between Hyper magic and Ancient Magic is so large that no amount of Hyper Magic would be capable of overpowering an Ancient Magic level spell in several lifetimes. Only 4 people has ever achieved this level of magic. Tier X (Divine Magic) The Magic used by divine beings such as Angels and Demi Gods. These are said to be the highest stage of Magic, easily superior to Ancient Magic. The Angel Commander Atem's simple Fireball is capable of easily rendering Solar Systems destroyed in a massive "Purge" of heretics. It is thought that the ancient giants Exodus and Genesis were at this level of magic in the past. No human has ever achieved divine magic in the entire history of the world, with only one rumoured person achieving this in legend. Tier 11 (Super Magic) A Magic that is said to be the Primordial version of normal Magic and only those who were directly exposed to magic at the beginning of Earth's creation has this level of magic. This tier is almost like omnipotence, shaping the very laws of reality, dimensions and exceeding time itself. This tier of magic is usually used by insanely primordial creatures such as Great Arch Demons and Genie. Tier 12 (World Magic) The same type of Magic "God" uses. Beings of this level is said to be nigh-omnipotent, only being just short of doing anything they possibly want. Unlike Super Tier Magic, there is no way to prove the existence of this level of magic. Tier I (Impossible) A tier of magic that surpasses even World Magic. The existence of this tier is even more hypothetical than World Magic as this level of magic requires the being to transcend reality as we know it and achieve a level of actual omnipotence. This level of magic is largely ignored and mocked in the community due to it's preposterous level of power. Notes *Every spell description and reference are from an in-verse and "Present" perspective, and as such lacks any reference to Exodus and Genesis reaching higher levels. Category:Akreious Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Fan Concepts